


For Ryu

by QueenSquared



Category: The Warp Zone (YouTube)
Genre: Angst, Dodom, Fluff, I named them by their nicknames in this, Jealousy, M/M, Sickfic, YouTube, weird ship name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSquared/pseuds/QueenSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davis is envious of Ryan and Odom's growing friendship and potential relationship. When Odom falls ill, Davis prepares to tell him how he really feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Ryu

**Author's Note:**

> There's no Warp Zone Fanfics on Ao3 :( and I'm here to change that. Please check them out if you haven't watched them! <3

In between takes of the Captain America video, Odom and Ryan couldn't keep away from eachother.

And Davis hated every minute of it.

Even though they were all very good friends, Davis couldn't help but notice just how close the other two seemed to be getting along. It occupied all of his thoughts. During final drafting, they were joking and laughing so that Davis had messed up his piece. During first rehearsal, Schroeder kept giving him weird looks while he stared at Odom from across the room. And during set building, Fish had to pull him aside, desperate to find out the reason he was acting so strange lately.

"Dude. I've been trying to get your attention for, like, 5 minutes. Give me the screw driver and spill the beans."

That got Davis to snap out of it. "What?"

Fish sighed and grabbed his arm so they could talk in a place more private.

"I guess you've never been one to be open about your feelings, but you can trust me. Tell me. If you don't, you could ruin the friendship between the five of us."

Fish was right about one thing. He didn't like to be interrogated.

Feeling his face heat up, he groaned in exasperation, pulled away from Fish's grip, and began to walk away.

"Jesus, you don't get it! Confessing anything won't make the situation better. It'll just worsen it for everyone."

Fish smirked. "Ah, so you  _are_ hiding something."

Before Davis could defend himself, he heard the unmistakeable sound of footsteps approaching. Odom entered the room with a half eaten taco in his hand.

"Hey guys. So, Ryan got this genius idea to go get some takeout since production seems to be running slow. I'm just gonna go with him to help-"

Davis stepped in front of Fish and started blurting nonsense.

"Can't you go by yourself? I mean, tacos aren't a lot to handle, so uh...doesn't seem like much of a problem, true?"

Odom gave him a weird look and laughed.

" I'm sure the two of us is fine company. I'll be sure to grab you an extra taco. You look like you need it."

Odom left without anymore questioning. But Davis had none of his questions answered.

" I'm losing control" he mumbled and went back to go work on the skit. 

But the truth was that he didn't feel like working on it anymore.

 

*****

 

He didn't sleep at all that night.

Anytime he closed his eyes, all he could see was that stupid grin Ryan gave whenever he was looking at Odom. So the next day, he wasn't looking forward to spending the day in a room with the others. 

He rolled up to Odom's house, the designated meet up area, and slammed the car door shut with a little more force than intended. After he knocked on the door, he shoved his hands in his pockets and scowled.

" _You should be putting your friends before your feelings, Davis"_ a voice said in his head. 

" _Then what about those two?"_  A second voice countered. "Their _relationship could damage our friendship!"_

_"Who even says they are in a relationship?"_

Davis could have argued with himself forever, but he was interrupted when Schroeder opened the door. So he just plastered a smile onto his face.

"Hey, Schro" he greeted.

If there was any suspicion of his behavior, Schroeder didn't show it. 

"Hey. We've got Dead Space set up in the living room, C'mon in."

Davis stepped inside, but he was very confused.

"Wait what? I thought we were going to work on the skit today."

Schroeder sighed. "We were. Do you ever check your phone?"

Davis stood in the corridor and pulled out his android. Sure enough, there was a new text from the Schro himself:

**From: Schroeder. 9:30 am**

**hey, man. So the last scene we have to film kind of revolves around Odom but there's a problem. He's sick. If you want to edit the rest, you can come over, but we're just going to be playing video games. Let me know what you're gonna do.**

Davis would have felt bad about not answering, but his attention was zeroed in on one thing. Odom was sick. Fearing the worst, he rushed to the living room past Schroeder.

Fish and Ryan were currently caught in an onscreen duel, a co-op mission where the object was to destroy a zombified city. Davis had always admired the strategies going into this game, but he found himself focused on something else. Ryan sat against the arm of the couch with a very sick looking Odom wrapped in a blanket, leaned against him.

Schroeder came up behind Davis, sensing his turmoil.

"He said he started feeling bad last night. It's just a cold, but a really bad one at that. I told him to just take it easy. We hoped you would understand."

"Totally" Davis murmured.

Something exploded on screen which resulted from a positive reaction from Fish and Ryan.

"YES!" Ryan screamed and went to high five Fish. With this movement though, it jostled Odom out of his light doze and threw him into a coughing fit. Ryan was at his side, but Davis crouched by the couch and nudged Ryan's hand away.

"Odom. Buddy, are you okay?"

The sick man struggled to sit up and swat at the air, gasping for breath.

"I'm fine. When did you get so dramatic? Sheesh!" He spoke between coughs.

Davis felt his face grow hot so he backed away, but not without shooting Ryan a glare. Ryan looked confused, but didn't move from his spot from the couch. Things felt awkward in the room.

Schroeder seemed to notice what was going on first.

"Alright. You know what? I forgot that I have somewhere to be right now and it's uh, not here, so I'm just gonna skiddaddle. See ya later, guys."

Ryan frowned. " Aw Dammit you reminded me. I got an appointment today. Sorry, buddy. I'll come by later to check and see if you're feeling better, okay?"

He set his hand on Odom's shoulder gently. Odom stared back in adoration. Davis felt like he was going to be sick. 

"That's okay" Odom said, sniffling. "You guys don't need to hang around here. I can take care of mysel..."

He muffled a sneeze into his elbow and moaned, leaning his head back into the couch. Fish tsk'd at the sight.

" I think Davis should at least stay with you until you start feeling a little bit better. After all, he is the only one of us that doesn't have anything going on today." 

Davis gaped at him."You're leaving too?"

"Yeah something came up. I just came by to check on you real quick" said Fish as he ruffled Odom's hair. "I'll see y'all later. You'll be fine, Davis."

When they all left, Davis didn't move at first, suddenly uncomfortable with the prospect of being alone with Odom. So he set his hand on the sick man's knee.

"Can I get you anything to cheer you up?" He asked.

Odom sat up, examining Davis for just a bit. He smirked.

"You are so weird right now, you know that? Lucky for you, I always enjoy your company. Just don't plan on getting any weirder".

And then with his blanket clad body, Odom pressed himself up against Davis so that his head was on his chest. It took him a while to get comfortable, but once he was, he looked up into the eyes of Davis, whose face was now the shade of a ripe tomato. He could feel his heartbeat, which was moving a mile a minute. 

Davis cleared his throat until he could finally find his words.

"Oh...Odom. Listen, I've kinda got to tell you something. I just don't know how to put it."

Odom laughed weakly but he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Then let me put it this way. Stop fussing about me and Ryan. You've got nothing to worry about."

Davis tensed up. "What makes you think I-"

"Totally have the hots for me? Please. I see the way you look at me. Ryan sees the way you look at me. I knew I'd get you to crack if you thought there was something going on between us."

Davis rubbed his eyes. He had been set up. "Odom, I can't believe you." 

The sick man grinned. "Yeah, well, this way it leaves the fun part to me."

Davis looked down at him." And what's that?"

Odom was quiet for so long that Davis actually thought he had fallen asleep. But he waited patiently for his answer and Odom finally gave it to him.  

"Telling you that I like you back."

Davis wanted to smack himself for not seeing this coming. But he liked the feeling of new butterflies in his stomach. So he just accepted the changing events in his life and wrapped his arms around Odom's torso. 

"You're a little shit you know that?"

Odom smiled and suppressed a cough. 

"At least I don't look like shit the way you do. Get some sleep. I don't want you dozing off when I try to kiss you tomorrow."

Davis beamed, promptly following his orders. If anything, the butterflies helped lull him to sleep.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
